Embracing Fate
by MalFunctioned
Summary: Three girls are born on the same day, in the same month, in the same year. One day, they all meet and that is when everything changes. All three lives will never be the same. Or so I say..I don't know..
1. Prologue

Title: Embracing Fates

* * *

Author's Note: (Important to read for people who may have known my story A Pazzi's Life)

I AM BACK!! I got GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS!! Good news is I am back and gladly ready to write stories!! Bad News is I lost all files of A Pazzi's Life. Explanation is in my profile but yeah.. So to make things up to you guys, I am writing this story.

And to all readers: Please do enjoy, I'll probably update twice a week just so you don't pee your pants if you like this story a lot.

Disclaimers: I Surely Don't Own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny and/or their contents (whatever that means.)

* * *

Main Characters:

+The Three Children: (These three are turning 21years old)

Lacus Clyne

Cagalli Yula Attha

Stellar Loussier-for the moment will be known as Stella Suirosle

+Other important people:

Athrun Zala- 23 yeas old, Rau's assisstant

Kira Yamato- 23 years old, famous pasttier at a restaurant Lacus goes to eat

Shinn Asuka- 22 yearls old, son of the famous hotel owner who owns hotels all over the world

Rau LeCreuset-42 year old, an important shareholder of the company

Mwu La Flaga- 41 years old, some guy who owns a pizza store where Cagalli works

Murrue Ramius- 39 years old

Talia Gladys- 40 years old

Miriallia Hawwe- 21 years old, worker at the company

Dearka Elsman- 23 years old, Cagalli's brother

Shiho Hahnenfuss- 22 years old, worker at the company

Yzak Joule- 24 years old, one of the company shareholders in place of his mother

...and other random people...

By the way, you can give me names of characters you want to show up in this fanfiction story, that's if you want.

* * *

Prologue

One day, there were three children who were just born on the same day, same month, and in the same year. And, this day is February 14, 1984. Three baby girls were born in different hospital and were all raised in different lifestyles.

The first child is Lacus Clyne. Her father passed away a year after she was born and so Talia Gladys, her mother raised her. Showering her with many things a little girl would want. On Lacus' 16th birthday, Talia re-married to Siegel Clyne owner of the biggest company in the world, _Eternal Paradise_. Siegel raised Lacus as if she were his own biological daughter. Lacus was living a luxurious life but she wasn't all that happy. Siegel has a biological daughter that went missing when she was born along with her mother. Siegel always had people looking everywhere for her that he has a heart disease. Lacus is always worried about him so she plays the role of his real daughter.

The second child is Cagalli Yula Attha. Both her parents passed away and only lives with her older brother, Dearka Elsman. These two siblings thought that since both their parents passed away and they both don't either of their parents forgotten, they both decided that Cagalli keeps their mother's maiden name and Dearka keeps their father's surname. They both dropped out of high school to work multiple jobs since they had no other relative taking care of them. They are a very, very poor family. For their main jobs, Dearka works as a mechanic while Cagalli work at a pizza delivery person, they have other jobs but they go to those jobs twice a week each. Even though these two are very poor and earn little money, they are always happy and always have smiles on their faces.

The last child is Stella Suirosle. Her mother died in a fire accident when she was only 5 years old. Now, she lives with her aunt, Murrue Ramius. Murrue always helped Stella with her dreams to becoming a police officer. Stella had very much succeeded in becoming a police officer. She has a boyfriend named Auel Neider who is also in the work force. They work together to capture criminals. Murrue works at a supermarket. Stella is happy and satisfied with her life even though she didn't know much about her mother or who her father is.

* * *

Eheh..this is just details on their life before they meet. I'll post up the first chapter within 3 days I can assure you that..See You Soon!!

Oh and I know I would say Review but this is just details so you don't have to review now.-MalFunctioned


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N:

I forgot to mention I got this idea from this drama that my friend loves watching..

The day now for this story to start is February 14, 2005, their birthday.

Edited (07/08/08): If it was past three days, then I blame my internet connection. If you think so to, then think this.

Disclaimers: I Don't Own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

_With Lacus.._

Lacus is at a photoshoot posing for the cameras. She had on a beautiful white laced dress that goes down to her knees, with her pink hair up into a ponytail. White laces tied around her neck and around her left wrist.

Lacus kept posing with a nice gentle smile and soft shining eyes on her face until the photographer stopped and said, "Okay, we are done for today. You did a great job as usual, Ms. Clyne."

Lacus smiled to the man. "Thank you. Well, I should get going now."

"Oh that's right, today is your birthday. Well, Happy Birthday Miss Lacus Clyne! See you next week."

Lacus nodded and left to go to the restaurant where she always goes, the famous Quad Aces.

As she got there, she entered the restaurant and saw Kira, the pasttier wearing a white collared shirt and black jeans with black formal shoes, greeting her. "Welcome Miss Clyne."

"You're not working in the kitchen today?" Lacus asked.

"I am, I'm just on a break. Oh, and Happy Birthday Miss Clyne." Kira smiled sincerely.

"Just call me Lacus, did I not tell you that?"

"Eheh. I'm just much more used to calling you Miss Clyne." Lacus sighed then smiled. "Well, you should get inside. There's a surprise for you, Lacus." Kira smiled again and sat near the door for fresh air. Lacus just looked at him for a minute, then went inside.

When she got inside, she was surprised by her father. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LACUS!"

Lacus was so surprised that she almost cried and hugged him. "Thank you daddy."

"Well why don't we sit down and have lunch together, shall we?" He helped Lacus to her seat and then sat down across her. "So how was the photo shoot?"

"It was great. I had fun." She replied as she smile then turned into a worried look. "I heard you were looking for your biological daughter again. You should really relax and let the other people look for her. You know that you have a weak heart and I'm really worried."

Siegel just smiled and chuckled. "Don't worry I'm not that weak. You remind me so much of my daughter, you were both born on the same day in the same month and in the same year. I just wish I could meet her at least just once." Lacus' face saddened for a second but went back to normal as her father spoke. "Daddy has a present for you." Siegel brought out a small box and gave it to Lacus.

Lacus took it and looked at her father. He smiled and nodded signaling for her to open it, so she opened the box. It revealed colorful stars bound by golden rings on a golden chain necklace.

"Thank you Daddy! It's so beautiful!" Lacus' eyes glistened brightly and Siegel smiled sincerely.

"I thought you might like it. I always thought these kind of jewelry are suited to your liking."

As Siegel watched Lacus traces the necklace with her finger, he winced in pain and Lacus immediately noticed with concern. "Are you okay, daddy?!"

Siegel smiled and replied, "I'm alright, why don't you go to the lady's room and put on the necklace so I can see how it looks on you."

Lacus brightened her smile and nodded. "Okay! I'll be right back." She got up and went to the lady's room to put on her necklace.

5 minutes later, she got the necklace on and smiled in front of the mirror then headed straight back to her father.

As she got to the table, she noticed that her father wasn't on his seat. "Where did daddy go?" Then she noticed a black shoe on the floor, her eyes widened in horror. "DADDY!! HELP!! MY FATHER IS UNCONCIOUS!!"

Kira heard her and ran to her aid. "What happened?"

"He just passed out! I went to the lady's room and came back and he was on lying on the floor!"

"Someone call 911!!" Some other worker yelled when he noticed what the commotion was all about.

"DADDY, PLEASE HOLD ON!!"

_With Cagalli.._

A girl with messy, golden hair rushed through the road on a moped, wearing a black jacket with a white tank top and loose jeans. She got to a building and carried with her two boxes of pizzas. On her way in, a boy ran into her. _THUD_! The pizzas were lucky, they landed on a bush.

"Owwiee.." The little boy cried.

"Oww..-gasp- Little boy please stop crying. Are you hurt badly?" The girl panicked. She helped the little boy up and wiped his tears with her hankerchief. The little boy stopped crying.

Then, the girl just noticed. "Where's your parents?" The boy just lookedd at her with scared, innocent eyes and was just about to cry again. So, she panicked again. "How about I deliver these pizzas first, then I'll help you look for your parents, okay?" The boy just nodded. "By the way, my name's Cagalli. What's your name?" Cagalli grabbed the pizzas on the bush.

The boy was hesitant at first but replied, "My..name...is...Ai-den."

Cagalli smiled and bent down to Aiden's level. "Well then Aiden, shall we get going?"

Aiden smiled back and said, "Okay!"

They both ran into the building with the pizzas in hand and ran out of the building with a bag.

"Now that we delivered the pizzas and I don't have anything to do at the moment, let's go find your parents!" Aiden smiled brightly. "So, where did you last see your parents?"

"At the park nearby." So, they headed for the park. There, they searched all over the place until they finally found his parents, who were also looking all over the place for him. Aiden ran to his parents and the parents ran to him. They hugged each other to death.

For about 2 minutes, they let go and ran to Cagalli to thank her. "Thank you so much for bringing us back our little Aiden!"

"It's no problem."

"We should do something for you to return the favor."

Cagalli shook her head. "No no no no! You don't have to. I'm just glad you guys are reunited. Well, I should be getting back now."

Everyone said their goodbyes and Cagalli left and went back to the pizza store.

At the pizza shop, she greeted all the workers there. Then, the lights went off. Cagalli asked, "What's wrong with the lights?"

From the back, the owner and her brother came out with a birthday pizza with candles on top. And they started singing the "Happy Birthday" song.

Cagalli started crying and everyone got worried. "Cagalli! Are you alright?!"

As everyone got close to her to cheer her up, she hugged them all. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!!"

Everyone laughed at her sudden behavior.

Mwu spoke, "Alright then! Cagalli, it's time for you to blow out your candles!" Everyone yelled, "Whoooo!!"

Cagalli threw her arms up. "Wait!! I wanna make a wish first!"

"Alright sis, make your wish! Wish for a special lover, you should already have one by now!" yelled Dearka, her brother. Cagalli was about to hit him, but Mwu beat her to it. "Okay, I got your point. I'll shut up now." Dearka said while rubbing his head.

Cagalli laughed and made a wish and blew out the candles.

Dearka was curious so he asked, "So what'd you wish for?!"

Cagalli stuck her tongue out at him and laughed away into the kitchen just as Mwu called her to the kitchen while everyone else went back to work. Dearka, on the other hand, just shrugged and helped out at the shop since he is off from work today.

In the kitchen, Mwu took out a red envelope and gave it to Cagalli then leaned on one side of the wall.

"What's this?"

"It's your birthday gift from me! You really deserve it!" Mwu smiled.

Cagalli smiled, too but then got worried. "No, I couldn't. I don't feel right taking it."

"It's alright. It's your birthday and you are at work, working hard. Besides you should get something nice for yourself to enjoy." At this Mwu winked. Cagalli, of course, didn't get why he winked but just shrugged it off.

"Thanks Boss!"

"No problem kiddo! Now go and have fun!" Mwu pushed Cagalli out of the kitchen.

"But-"

"No buts, you are off from work today!"

Dearka was eating the pizza, waiting for Cagalli to come out. As he saw them come out of the kitchen, he got pushed out of the shop along with Cagalli by the so called Boss. "You two should go and have fun on this day! Now go!" After that yelling he went back in.

The two siblings, on the other hand, just looked at each other and laughed. "So, what should we do now?"

"You heard him. Let's go and have fun! Let's go to the amusement park!"

"Alright!! Last one there has to pay!" Cagalli took off.

Dearka was shocked. "Hey wait!! That's not fair!!" So, he ran after her while Cagalli laughed at him.

_With Stella.._

At some lake, there was a criminal about to commit homicide. He was also surrounded by police officers.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR I'LL KILL THIS GIRL!!"

One of the police officers spoke through a megaphone, "Calm down, Sir! Put the weapon down and let that girl go!" Auel Neider, one of the officers next to him, whispered, "Who would be dumb enough to do that when being surrounded by guns.." and it was not spoken in a question, it was more of a statement with a hint of sarcasm. The other officer who heard him giggled.

The guy with the megaphone heard this, obviously, and got mad, so he hit Auel with the megaphone. The officer who giggled diverted her attention to the homicide, for fear that she'll get hit with the megaphone as well.

The Criminal once again yelled. "GET THE F-- AWAY!! I SWEAR I'LL KILL HER!!"

The officers tried to get closer while reasoning with him. But then, he got more angry.

"GET AWAY!! I'LL KILL HER! I WILL KILL HER!!" Then with that statement said, he pulled up the dagger and was about to stab the innocent girl.

The female officer who giggled earlier saw this and took out her gun. She pulled the trigger and shot the dagger out of the guy's hand. "AHHHHH!!" The man fell backwards into the lake. _SPLOOOOOOOSHH_!

The officers ran towards the victim to help her and some officers jumped into the lake to arrest the guy.

"Great work, Stella!" Stella smiled sweetly while tilting her head sideways. She put her gun away and got into the police car and they all drove back to the station.

At the station, Stella was helping Auel with his bump on his head. "You really shouldn't have said that."

"But it was so obvious that he didn't need to say that stuff."

"Well, at least he tried. Does it still hurt?" Auel shook his head saying 'no'.

The Chief came out and thanked the two for their hard work and to let them take the rest of the day off.

Auel and Stella did as they were told, changed their clothes and went to the amusement park.

"So what do you want to do first, birthday girl?"

Stella thought for a few minutes and a light bulb lighted up and '_dinged_' above her head. "THE CAROUSEL!!"

Auel looked at Stella. "Aren't you a bit old for that?"

"Fine. How about that ride?" She pointed at the 'Ring of Fire'. Auel nodded at this choice. So, they both ran to ride on the 'Ring of Fire'.

As Auel and Stella ran, they ran past Cagalli and Dearka who were running toward the 'Twister'. Auel and Stella got on their choice of ride and Cagalli and Dearka got on the ride of their choice as well. The four of them had a blast!

Lacus, on the other hand, was crying while her mother, Talia held onto her. Siegel just passed away. Lacus couldn't enjoy the rest of her birthday because she just lost her father. Rau LeCreuset went to the hospital to be respectful to his 'friend's' wife and daughter, along with his assisstant, Athrun Zala. Athrun went to comfort Lacus.

"Thank you for coming here, Athrun."

"It's nothing. I know how sorrowful it is to lose someone close to you." Athrun hugged Lacus in a brotherly way, which Lacus didn't think it meant that way. "How about we cheer up a little I'll buy you some ice cream, while your mother gets everything set for your father's formal funeral?" Lacus nodded hesitantly. And so, they were on they're way to the only place where there was ice cream at the moment, the amusement park.

Auel and Stella rode every single ride, yes every single, one of the rides. Now, Stella dragged poor Auel who was already tired and embarassed that he rode the carousel, to the ice cream stand.

Cagalli and Dearka rode all of the thriller rides. "Hey Cagalli, want to go for some cotton candy?" Cagalli nodded excitedly, so they both went to get cotton candy.

Athrun and Lacus were eating ice cream while walking to the peaceful park. On their way there, Lacus saw something shiny on the ground and Athrun didn't notice.

Auel and Stella were somewhere behind them. Stella wanted to go to the playground to sit on the swing. She was so excited, so she ran. "Stella, why are you running?"

Stella looked back as Auel ran after her, holding his ice cream in a way so that it wouldn't fall. "Because I want a nice view of the lake!"

Auel saw that there was a girl with long, pink hair, squating down, trying to pick something up. "Stella! Stop RUNNING!! LOOK OUT!!" But it was too late.

Just as Stella turned to look in front of her, she stumbled on the pink haired girl.

"Waah!" "AAhhh!"

Athrun heard screams from behind and noticed that Lacus wasn't next to him. He looked back and he ran back to help Lacus up.

"Lacus, are you alright?" Athrun asked worriedly.

"I'm alright. Although, I'm more worried about that girl." She pointed at the golden haired girl, wearing a blue summer dress. She had a bruise on her hand.

Auel was helping Stella up and checking her bruised hand.

"Is she alright?" Lacus asked. "I'm sorry for being in the way-"

Stella looked at Lacus and waved her hands and said "No! It was my fault for running and not looking where I was going!" Then she winced at the pain in her hand.

Lacus grabbed Stella's hand and wrapped her handkerchief around Stella's hand.

Stella smiled. "Thank you." Then she looked down and noticed the ice cream meltings. "Oh No!"

Everyone jumped. "What's wrong?!"

"My ice cream..your ice cream..I'm sorry!!" Stella fell to her knees and cried. The other three got worried.

On Cagalli and Dearka's way home, they go through the park. Cagalli spotted the girl crying on the ground while three people surrounded her. Dearka noticed what Cagalli was looking at. "Want to go check it out?" Cagalli nodded.

They both went to see what was going on, even though it was none of their business, Cagalli was just curious.

"Is she okay?" Cagalli tapped on Auel's shoulder.

"Oh sorry, is her crying disturbing?" Cagalli shook her head. "Well, she knocked down her ice cream cone and this lady's ice cream cone."

"Oh, here. Although it's not ice cream, it's all I've got and cotton candy is as sweet as ice cream!" Cagalli offered her cotton candy to both Stella and Lacus.

Both Stella and Lacus said at the same time, "No, we couldn't! It's your-"

Cagalli cut them both off. "It's okay! I already had more than I can handle. You guys should seriously try this! It's really good!! Right dear brother?!" Dearka nodded and ate his cotton candy. "Uh, my brother doesn't like to share his food. So please don't mind him on that."

Auel and Athrun sweat dropped. Stella and Lacus took the cotton candy Cagalli offered ate the cotton candy. "MMmm..This is yummy!!" Both eyes sparkled. Lacus completely forgot about her father's death until Athrun reminded her.

"Um Lacus, we have to get back home now." Lacus' face had shown sadness.

"I'm sorry but I have to get going now. It was a pleasure meeting you all. By the way, my name's Lacus Clyne and this is Athrun Zala, he works at a company my father owns." Athrun just waved.

"-Gasp!- THE Lacus Clyne?! It's very nice meeting you, too, Lacus. Oh and my name is Stella Suirosle and this is Auel Neider, my boyfriend." Auel just smiled. "What's your name?" Asked Stella while staring at Cagalli and Dearka.

"I'm Cagalli Yula Attha and this my brother, Dearka Elsman!"

Auel was curious about their relationship. "Hey, didn't you say that he is your brother?"

Cagalli nodded and answered in a question, "Yes?"

Athrun continued for Auel. "So, I'm guessing that Cagalli has your mother's maiden name and you have your father's name?"

The two siblings looked at each other and both answered at the same time, "Yeap, pretty much!"

All of a sudden, Cagalli had light bulb light up and go _'ding' _above her head. "Hey! How about we exchange cel numbers. That way we can contact each other for fun!"

The guys just looked at her. The two girls, on the other hand, agreed excitedly. "Okay!"

So, the three girls exchanged numbers and separated to their own paths along with their partners. Not knowing that their meeting was going to change their lives forever.

_With Lacus.._

Lacus is helping everyone around the house prepare for a home funeral for her father. While she helped them, she thought about the people she met earlier today.

In her mind, _'I hope we really do meet again, I'd like to get to know them better.'_

_With Cagalli.._

Cagalli and Dearka set up their dinner and sat down to eat and talk like they usually do.

"Hey Dearka?" Dearka looked up from his plate.

"Do you think we'll be close friends with them? I'd really want to hang out with them. They are pretty interesting and fun!"

"Well, you do have their numbers, don't you?" Cagalli nodded her head. "Well then, call them up when you girls decided to hang out."

"Hmm, I think I will. On my day off from any work, of course." And so, the two siblings went back to eating.

_With Stella.._

Stella just got home and greeted her aunt.

"Hey auntie!" Murrue saw Stella come in and went to help her get in.

"Oh, Stella, come sit here." Murrue patted on the couch next to her. Stella went to sit next to her aunt.

"What's up?"

Murrue brought out a small red box and gave it to Stella. Stella opened the box.

In the box was a small golden chained necklace with a tiny blue star in the middle of a tiny framed globe.

"It's beautiful, Aunt Murrue."

Murrue smiled. "This, my dear niece, was from your mother. She wanted me to give you this necklace on your 21st birthday."

Stella smiled and cried a little, so Murrue hugged her."So, how was your birthday with your boyfriend?"

"I had lots of fun! Today, Auel and I made four friends!"

"Wow, sounds like you enjoyed your time with them."

"I did. I will see them again when I have the time off from work!"

Murrue got up and offered a hand. "Well then, shall we have our dinner now?"

Stella accepted her hand. "Yes, we shall." Then, they both giggled off to the dining room.

* * *

Okay, now that I finished chapter 1, I will do what I gotta do. I'm gonna go eat my brother's secret stash of sweets!

Oh and P.S. Review if you must! Suggestions and Critizism are also welcomed! See yah soon!!-MalFunctioned


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

A/N:

I HAVE A SECRET! MY INSPIRATION IS AN EVIL DUCK!! ..

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Seed and/or Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

Inside a huge building, a meeting was called at once for shareholders of _Eternal Paradise_.

A man with blonde, wavy hair and wore a mask, stood up in front of the crowd.

"As everyone in here knows, our chairman had passed away from a heart disorder." He paused and sees that everybody in the room nodded and whispered to each other. The man continued, "Well today, his Lawyer has come today to tell us of Mr. Clyne's will. Mr. Amalfi, if you please." He signaled the lawyer to go up in front and so, Mr. Amalfi did with his brief case.

"Thank you, Mr. LeCreuset. Let me start with one part of the will. Mr. Clyne wants his mansion and all his money given to his wife, Talia Gladys and his daughter, Lacus Clyne." At this statement, everyone applauded for Talia Gladys, who stood up and smiled.

Mr. Amalfi continued speaking. "The second part of Mr. Clyne's will is that his entire stock-share in the _Eternal Paradise_ company will be given to his biological daughter, Stellar Loussier."

Disapproving noises arose around the table. Mr. LeCreuset slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "That is IMPOSSIBLE! We don't even know if she is ALIVE! Is he making a fool out of us all?!"

Mr. Amalfi somehow silenced the room. " I'm sorry for the great disappointment but this is what is written on my client's will. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave now." He bowed and left the room.

Talia got up, angrily. "This is ABSURD!!" She stormed out of the room, followed by the other people. LeCreuset and Athrun stayed back.

"After that news, my guess is that Mrs. Gladys will try and find Stellar Loussier." He looked at Athrun with a very serious look. "If she finds this girl, she'll use her to her advantage to taking over this company."

Athrun looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, as if he knew what his boss wants him to do. "So, you want me to look for this Stellar Loussier?"

LeCreuset smirked. "No Athrun, I _need_ you to look for this Stellar Loussier _before_ Gladys does."

"Understood. I'll get to it right away." Athrun bowed and left the room to get started while LeCreuset stayed where he was, looking out the glass window.

* * *

Lacus was waiting, wearing a white tube dress with blue lace lining that goes right above her and long gloves and a blue heart scrunchy holding her hair up as her bangs and long strands fell around her face, with a blue heart hanging from a white cloth choker around her neck, for the set to get ready. Today, she will be in a filming shoot for a new brand of Eternal Paradise's products. As Lacus waited inside her dressing room, she heard yellings and other noises coming from outside.

"WADDAYAH MEAN THE TWO MODELS AREN'T COMING?!" The director yelled at her assisstant. Her assisstant winced.

"I'm sorry, Director Lunamaria, but they both couldn't make it."

"Ughhhh!! Yunna!! You've got 10 minutes to FIND REPLACEMENTS!! Now go and Hurry!!" Yunna nodded quickly and ran away to find two replacements for the shooting.

Director Lunamaria walked over to Lacus' dressing room and knowcked on her door. _Knock, knock_. "Miss Lacus?"

Lacus opened the door. "Yes?"

"I'm very sorry for delaying the shoot, but I need to delay for 10 minutes. Is that alright?"

Lacus smiled and replied, "Yes, it's quite alright. I have nothing else to do tonight, so you guys can take your time."

Director Lunamaria left Lacus in the dressing room to get the set up done and wait for the model replacements.

Yunna runs crazily around, searching for any two ladies who could get the job done.

* * *

Stella was on her way home until she saw a couple making out. The back of the guy's head looked very familiar to her. His hair is sky blue in color. When she saw the girl he was making out with looked freakishly familiar as well. She decided to take a closer look.

When she got close enough to see clearly, she was wide-eyed shock. The couple she caught are Auel Neider and Meyrin Hawke, their co-worker.

"Auel AND Meyrin?!" Tears fell from her magenta eyes. Auel and Meyrin heard her and looked in her direction. Auel was shocked to see he got caught by Stella and Meyrin didn't show any guiltiness because she does love Auel.

"Stella!" Auel called out to her when Stella ran away from them. Auel ran after her, leaving Meyrin behind. But then, he stopped running after Stella when she went through the cross-walk while cars still passed from each side. "Shit!" He looked as if he was going to pull his hair out.

Stella kept running and running until she ran into another person. They were both knocked down to the ground.

"Stella?" Asked the person who Stella ran into. Stella looked up and she saw Cagalli.

"Cagalli!!" Stella hugged Cagalli and cried as hard as she could. Cagalli didn't know what to do but to hug back.

After 5 minutes, Stella stopped crying and let go of Cagalli. "Thanks."

Cagalli just looked at her and smiled. "C'mon, let's get you home." Stella nodded and they both walked along the sidewalk.

Cagalli and Stella talked about things, which made Stella forget about what happened earlier. As, they walked they heard someone calling out to them and turned to see where it was coming from. "Hey you girls!! Yeah, you two girls!"

The guy with purple hair finally caught up to them. He panted and got over it, eventually. "Would you two be interested in being in a commercial?"

The two girls looked at each other then Cagalli spoke. "Depends. What kind of commercial?"

Yunna smiled brightly. "It's a commercial of Eternal Paradise's new brand products!"

Cagalli got excited but only got one thing in mind. "Do we get paid?!" Stella rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Of course you do!! Will 5,000 do?"

Cagalli's eyes sparkled. "I'LL DO IT!!"

Stella, on the other hand. "I'll pass."

"Well sorry, but we need two people to do this. If one of you won't go, then neither can the other."

Cagalli's eyes shattered. "C'mon Stella!! Do it please!!"

"No. I have better things to do than do a commercial."

"Please!! I'm begging you!! I need the money!!" Cagalli starts shedding tears. Stella couldn't take it anymore..

"ALRIGHT! Fine! Let's just get this over with."

"YES!!"

Yunna dragged Cagalli and Stella to the place, where they had set up.

"Alright, go and get changed." He pushed them into a dressing room with two sets of clothes.

When both girls came out, Stella wore a brown spaghetti strapped dress with purple lace lining that went down right bellow her knees and long gloves and purple hearts dangling from her ears. Cagalli wore a black top with a big pink ribbon above her chest, shoulder pads covered her shoulders and wore a short black skirt with pink laces around the ends and was held up by a pink belt with a pink heart buckle and with long gloves. Stella's hair was decorated with a brown headband covered with purple hearts. Cagalli's hair was all pushed up as her bangs stayed in place.

"You girls look great!" Yunna dragged the girls to the set and in front of Director Lunamaria. "So, how are they for replacements?"

Luna circled the two girls with an arm across her tummy and the other hand under her chin. "Great! They'll do!"

Luna ran to Lacus' dressing room and dragged her out and into the set. "Miss Lacus, these two girls will be the two models."

Lacus looked at Cagalli and Stella, and Cagalli and Stella looked her way as well.

Lacus smiled and spoke first. "It will be a pleasure to be working with you both."

Cagalli and Stella smiled back."Let's do our best."

Cagalli, Lacus, and Stella held new products of the company as they pose and walk around as if they are on a cat walk, except with happy smiles. Behind them was a huge banner that says, " _Embracing Fate._"

"And...CUT!!" Luna ran to the three girls. "You girls did a very great job tonight! YUNNA!!"

Yunna ran to them right away. "Yes, Director?"

"Well what are you waiting for? Give these two girls their money."

"Right!!" Yunna took out 5,000 and gave it to Cagalli since Stella didn't want it.

"Now that our job is done, Miss Lacus, Ladies, you may go and change and do as you please. While we wrap up everything." Lunamaria went to help with the equipment, along with Yunna.

Cagalli got the money and got excited and bowed like crazy. "THANK YOU!"

"Alright, c'mon Cagalli, let's go change. I want to get home, it's getting late."

"Okay."

After getting changed, Stella and Cagalli was about to leave in one direction until Lacus called out to them. "WAIT!" Stella and Cagalli looked back.

"Thank you for helping out. I was very surprised to see you girls again."

Cagalli spoke. "I know! How great was it to work together?! It was so cool!!"

Stella then countered at Cagalli. "I thought you were doing it for the money."

"That too!" Lacus and Stella giggled.

Stella looked at her wrist watch. "Well Lacus, I think it's time for us to go now. C'mon little girl, let's go."

Cagalli looked at Stella." Who you callin' little girl? When were you born? I was born in 1984."

Stella looked at Cagalli. "Me too. I was born in February." Then Stella smiled triumphantly.

Cagalli countered Stella with a question. "And?"

Stella answered, "I was born in February 14, Valentine's Day!"

Cagalli and Stella were shocked and said at the same time, "You were born on Valentine's Day?!"

"Yeah."

Lacus blurted out and pointed at herself, "I was born on Valentine's Day too!"

Cagalli's shock was doubled. "You were born on Valentine's Day too?! Me too!!"

Lacus covered her mouth with both hands and then spoke. "Goodness me, this is too much of a coincidence."

Cagalli then blurted out, "Maybe we were destined to meet." Then laughed.

Stella just smiled and shook her head.

Lacus then said, "I just got an idea! It'll be fun to celebrate our birthdays together?!"

Stella thought it was a great idea. "That's a great idea." Stella continued. "Let's make a pact to celebrate our birthdays together every year!"

Lacus and Cagalli smiled. "Deal!!"

Athrun parked right next to them. "Lacus, let's go. Your mother's waiting for you. Oh, hey girls."

Stella and Cagalli replied, "Hey!"

Lacus nodded her head then turned to look at the two girls. "Well, time to say bye here, for now. Bye!"

The two girls smiled and nodded. "Bye Lacus!"

Stella and Cagalli walked their way to their own homes.

Lacus got in the car with Athrun and they drove off. Lacus kept smiling and Athrun noticed her smiling.

"It seems like you had a fun time filming. I saw that you girls met again."

"Yeah, it was crazy. I didn't know that I'd meet them there." Lacus turned to look at Athrun. "Hey Athrun. Those girls are really amazing. Especially Cagalli Yula Attha. She is so active. Somehow she makes people feel at ease. Oh! And there was such a crazy coincidence that us three girls met, twice! And, us three have the same birthdate!" Lacus then turned to the front to focus on the road while thinking about the other two girls.

Athrun's eyes turned to look at Lacus for a second and then turned back on the road, then smirked.

After Athrun dropped Lacus off at her mansion, he went back to his office. Athrun sat at his desk looking at some files lying on his desk. He saw Heine walk in to drop off some files. "Heine."

Heine responded. "Yes, Sir?"

"Could you search for files of the name Cagalli Yula Attha and hand them to me?"

"Yes Sir." Then Heine left the office. And Athrun went back to work. In his mind, '_She could come in handy._'

* * *

Please don't say bad things about the banner thing. I just couldn't think of the right name for the theme.

Oh and P.S. Review if you must! Suggestions and Critizism are also welcomed! See yah soon!!-MalFunctioned


End file.
